


Snapped

by Semi_problematic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sloppy Makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 11:56:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12747822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: Dean had been home all day and whenever he was around they couldn't touch or kiss. It killed them. Espically since a few days ago Jack learned what kissing was and now he couldn't stop. He kissed Sams arms, shoulders, his neck and his hands. Any part of Sam he could somehow get a hold of he would kiss.





	Snapped

Jack's body slammed up against the door to Sams bedroom, Sams body pressed tight against him. 

Dean had been home all day and whenever he was around they couldn't touch or kiss. It killed them. Espically since a few days ago Jack learned what kissing was and now he couldn't stop. He kissed Sams arms, shoulders, his neck and his hands. Any part of Sam he could somehow get a hold of he would kiss. 

Dean being around stopped Sam, but today Jack treated it almost as a game. While Sam was keeping his hands to himself, along with his lips, Jack would take any chance he could to kiss Sam. Every time Dean turned away or stepped out of the room Jack was all over him, kissing every part of Sam he could before Dean returned. It drove Sam wild.

So now they were here, pressed up against Sams door, tugging each other closer by each other's shirts. Sam was breathing heavily each time he pulled away from Jack. Jack panted and tugged Sam back down, kissing all the air from his lungs. Sam would be lying if he said he didn't love how needy Jack was. Sam reached down and twisted the cold doorknob and shoving the door open. 

Jack stumbled back but didn't let go of Sam. He pulled him closer and looked back at the door, smirking as it slammed shut.

"Your powers," Sam panted, his fingers digging bruises into Jack's hips. It didn't matter. They would disappear the same way the hickeys did. Sam wouldn't tell Jack but he was thankful his body healed itself. There was no way to explain why Jack would he covered in bite marks since he never left the bunker. "You're learning how to control them."

Jack looked up at him, his eyes glistening golden. "Doesn't matter right now."

"It matters." Sam breathed out. "And we need to work on the-" He gasped as Jack kissed down his collar.

"Not." Jack bit down. "Important."

Sam nodded, pushing Jack back against the bed. The smaller boy fell onto the bed, his arms reaching out for Sam, tugging Sam on top of him as soon as he could reach him. Sam smirked down at the boy, pecking his lips.

Jack whined and slammed his fists against his chest. "Now's not the time for that, either."

"Its not my fault you're cute." Sam nuzzled into Jack's neck. "And we are gonna have to talk about your powers."

Jack huffed and guided Sam back into a kiss. "Shut up, Sam." He kissed him again. "Kissing you for a few minutes isn't gonna make the world end."

Sam pulled away, his hand sprawling out across Jack's chest. Jack could easily get away. He could shove Sam off or fling him across the room. But he didn't. He pushed into the pressure of Sams hand then sunk down against the mattress. He leaned down, kissing Jack's neck. The bed underneath them began to shake along with the paintings on the wall and the tables surrounding them. Sam bit down and the light bulbs in his room popped, sprinkling glass across the now dark room.

That's another reason Sam couldn't kiss Jack with Dean around. Things like that happen. Walls shake. Objects break or are thrown across the room.

"Still can't control yourself completely, huh?" Sam smirked, leaning down and kissing him again, taking both of Jack's hands and intertwining them.

Jack blushed. "Just can't control myself around you." He rolled them over and leaned down, kissing Sam again, their lips barely touching. Sam arched into his touch and it made Jack smile.

Jack pulled away and pulled his shirt off, throwing it onto the floor. A small gasp escaped from Sams lips as he slid his hands up and down Jack's chest. It happened every time Jack undressed around him. Even when they were cuddling. Sam was infatuated with him and Sam didn't think he would ever get used to Jack.

"You're gonna be the death of me." Sam whispered, his eyes studying every curve of Jack's body. "Gonna kill me.." 

Jack tangled a hand in Sams hair. "I don't wanna kill you.."

"I wouldn't mind it." He all but growled. "You're amazing, Jack.. I'm drowning in you."

Sam tugged Jack down into another kiss, biting his lower lip before running his tongue ovet it. Jack groaned into the kiss, pushing his body down against Sam. He pressed into his touch and ran his own tongue over Sams bottom lip. Sams hands slid down from Jack's shoulders to his hips, digging his nails into his skin once more. 

Jack panted, kissing Sam again, both of his hands grabbing onto the headboard. Sam slid his hands a bit lower, grabbing Jack's thighs and spreading them so that Jack was straddling him.

A loud crack echoed throughout the room, shards of wood falling across Sams pillow and on his forehead. Jack stared at his hands with wide eyes while he panted. Sam didn't need to look up to see that Jack had split his headboard in two, right down the middle. The wood indented where his hands had been.

"We should take a break." Sam whispered, kissing Jack's wrist.

Jack nodded. "Yeah," he drug his tongue across his lips. "A break sounds good."


End file.
